Daddy's Delight
by Eve9
Summary: I'm really bad with summaries. You'll just have to read, and tell me what you think. It's cute though...


Daddy's Delight  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or GT. So don't go gettin' any ideas!  
  
This is actually my first fic, so please, bear with me. All reviews welcome, please tell me what you think. ^_^  
  
*******  
  
The sun beams began to make their way through the blinds, hitting Bulma right in the face, causing her to slowly wake up. She moaned and began to rub the sleep from her eyes. She did not want to get up because for some reason, she was so very comfortable and really warm. She turned away from the window and pulled the covers tightly around her. The room was a bit chilly because winter was already beginning to set in.  
  
She closed her eyes once again and tried to fall asleep, but the "pillow" she was using felt a bit unusual. She could feel her head rising and falling because of the "pillow" and quickly opened her eyes.  
  
She wanted to laugh at what she saw because it was so cute! She raised her head to take a better look at her husband, who lay across the bed with his arms and head hanging off the side.  
  
Her "pillow" turned out to be Vegita's tanned abdomen, and it was so warm and comfortable. She could see the stomach muscles flex as he breathed and noticed that the bed sheets were tightly tangled around his ribs and lower half of his chest. Though she could not see his head, but only his throat, she could tell that she wore him out last night. She smiled at the thought; she actually wore out a Saiyan.  
  
'Wait 'till I tell Chichi,' she thought. She looked at herself wondering if she was naked, but she was wearing a silk lilac nightgown and remembered that she slipped it on hours after their little "fun" because the she began to get chilly. She looked to Vegita's lower half and noticed that he was still naked, though the quilt covered him from the hips down, barely covering his man-hood, and his bare leg was sticking out from under the quilt.  
  
She leaned in and kissed his navel, placing her head back on his belly and closing her eyes, enjoying the feel of his breathing, until the she heard a light knocking on her door. She was about to ignore it, hoping they'd go away, but they kept knocking. She quickly looked to Vegita, hoping for him not to wake up because she just realized that his was one of those rare times when he actually didn't get up so early and slept in. She quickly stood up and hurried to the door, opening it just a crack. It was her mother, smiling as usual. Bulma smiled and opened the door wider, seeing that her mother had a four month old Bra in her arms. "Good morning Bulma dear. I'm going to run to the store real quick and buy some food. I can't make breakfast until I do, so I was bringing Bra up to you because she was up around the same time as me. Your father is too busy with a client, so he can't watch her." She whispered.  
  
"Where's Trunks? I know he didn't go to school yet." Bulma asked, she really didn't feel like watching her daughter this time, because she wanted to enjoy Vegita.  
  
"No, he was too hungry to wait, so I think he and Goten were going to meet somewhere and eat breakfast before school. He had his backpack with him."  
  
Bulma frowned. "Okay." She held out her arms and her mother handed Bra to her. Bra began to coo happily in her mother's arms and began to wave her chubby little arms around. "Bulma, where's Vegita? I noticed the GR wasn't on." Bulma moved aside so her mother can look in on her son-in-law. "Still asleep???" Her mother was a bit surprised. "Yeah mom, it's a good thing he decided to sleep in today, otherwise he'd be demanding breakfast before he trained." Both women began to giggle at the thought. "Awww, he looks so adorable Bulma. You and Chichi are very lucky to be married to the universes only two existing Saiyans, and very gorgeous ones at that!"  
  
Bulma nodded in agreement. "You're not kidding mom, He is so wonderful." Her mother cocked her head to the side. "I wonder if he uncomfortable. Well, I better be off, before he wakes up." Bulma kissed her mom, "Okay mom, and see you in a bit." Mrs. Briefs waved goodbye and scurried off downstairs.  
  
Bulma sighed and closed the door quietly. Bra continued to make baby noises and coo while Bulma went to the restroom to start the bath. She had to be ready for a meeting in three hours, though she wanted to spend private time with her husband before she left, especially on these rare days.  
  
She sat Bra on the bed, and began to rummage through her wardrobe for just the right dress suit for the meeting. Oh how she hated these meetings, they usually took forever to finish.  
  
She quickly looked to Bra and saw that the baby already made her way to her daddy. 'This I gotta see,' she mused with a smile.  
  
Bra sat next to Vegita's torso and began to coo some more before she began to pat Vegita on his sides with both of her small arms, then she looked and studied his belly button poking at it, and continued to pat him. He didn't even budge, "Man he must really be out." Bulma mumbled to herself. Bra began to go from patting to pushing. Bulma noticed his leg twitch and the deep breath he took, but quickly fell asleep. She hurried to Bra and shook her finger to her, "Bra," she whispered. "None of that now, let daddy sleep." Bra smiled, exposing her toothless gums and squealed with delight. This seemed to wake Vegita, though he didn't move.  
  
Bulma heard him groan and mumble something. "What?" She was smiled and moved around to see his face. "Keep. that brat quiet.I'm." He took another deep breath and just stopped talking. His eyes were closed that whole while. Bulma guessed he fell asleep again. "I'm going to bathe, so she'll stay on the bed with you, okay?" She didn't get a response, so she took bra and laid her near Vegita's ribs in hopes of the baby falling asleep, kissing Vegita on the forehead while at it.  
  
  
  
As Bulma got out of the tub, she noticed that Vegita still hadn't moved, but his eyes were open, and he seemed to be staring off in space. "Vegita?" Her only response was an "Hn." And she looked to Bra who was also still in the same spot but found amusement with her toes. Bulma sat at her mirror and began to work on her hair and make-up. Bra saw Bulma and began to coo happily again. Then the baby turned and began to Pat Vegita on the chest.  
  
He tried to ignore her but she was being so irritating. "Agoo goo pthhhhh." She spit on his ribs and squealed in delight. Bulma watched through the mirror and giggled. Finally Vegita began to show some signs of life and slowly and painfully used his ab muscles to pull him up, and he righted himself on the bed, pushing Bra away while he was at it. Bra seemed to enjoy it and giggled. In her enjoyment, she grabbed one of the hairs below his navel and pulled.  
  
"Bra!" Vegita shouted. That actually hurt him a bit and he was getting annoyed with her. Bra stopped what she was doing and looked at her daddy, with tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh babe, she was just having fun. It's not like she's blasting a hole through your stomach." Bulma chided. This seemed to anger Vegita. "Onna, come here and let me show YOU how it feels!"  
  
"I would, but fortunately for me, I don't have any hair below MY navel." Vegita growled and looked at Bra feeling a bit guilty for yelling at her. After all, she was just a baby. Vegita took hold of the quilt and pulled it up a little more to cover himself, as it was slipping. He comfortably lay on his back and took hold of Bra, lifting her up at arms length to where she was facing him.  
  
"Child, if you keep up tha." He was cut short when a stream of smelly, thick, white spit-up made its way from Bra's mouth onto his chin, neck and chest.  
  
Bulma burst out laughing so hard, she almost fell out of her chair. Hearing her mommy laugh, Bra began to squeal happily and wave her arms about, excitedly.  
  
Vegita, on the other hand, just lay there with an unreadable expression. 


End file.
